Little Tomoyo-bel
by behj
Summary: Tomoyo's a mermaid!*gasp!* uhmmm...this is an ExT fanfic! pls. R+R!!!!
1. Meeting?

Little Tomoyo-bel  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own CCS!!!!!!!! don't s-u-e me  
  
" " = Speaking  
( ) = Thoughts  
* * = Expressions  
= someone's voice/an unknown char. is speaking  
(a/n: ) =Author's Notes  
  
'Elo, this is Behj OR Claire again with my second fic, it's an ExT, ummm....if you're wondering why the title is like that, just drop me a mail, and ask why, wait, this is a very special notice: Kaho Mizuki lovers, pls. don't read this fic!! or you'll just get mad also, the grammar might be bad and some things I wrote here are unbeleivable, etc..etc.. R+R!!!  
  
On a flashback scene.......(a/n:yep, flashback!here we goooooo!!! imagine that the screen's colored brown, I love flashbacks, do you??=D)  
A boy was riding a boat, looking at the ocean, when he saw something, ...or someone, it was a little girl with long and raven colored hair, pale skin swimming on the ocean, she was smiling, the boy was smiling back at the person smiling at him,(a/n:gets??I write so stupid ne?) but then..."Were' here!!!" a gilr excitedly shouted...  
end of flash back(a/n:you don't get it, because I'm so not understandable)  
  
"Master Eriol, you're jet ski has arrived, would you mind to try it now?" a pretty(a/n:*gasp!*)girl(???)with brown hair said "Sure, please get it ready" Eriol said (a/n:Omigosh!! Eriol riding a jet ski????!!!!!!!!! I must be crazy!!)then the girl exited.  
  
=====While riding the*gasp*jet ski....=========  
"I didn't know that there's a cave near here..." Eriol said to himself when..  
someone shouted, Eriol heard that it was a woman's voie, he then quickly rushed to where the person is.  
He saw a woman drowning, he got her hand and pulled her to the (a/n:*gasp!*)jet ski. Tthe woman has long auburn colored hair, she looks nice and beautiful, so that made Eriol's face blush(a/n:you know who it is...dyraaannn!! it's!!........)  
  
======At the mansion...===============  
"I'm Mizuki Kaho, you can call me Kaho if you want to" the woman said "Okay Kaho, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, you can call me Eriol" he said.  
  
======Eriol's P.O.V..===============  
She looks so beautiful, it's like I found the one that I want to be with, but she looks older than me, maybe she already have someone, I wish she'll stay here, Kaho...I think that name's very nice to hear...  
  
=======Normal P.O.V... -.-=========  
"Ummm......Kaho, maybe there's someone already worried about you, maybe you want to tell me if you want to go home" Eriol asked "Oh no, I don't have any place to go now...I was planning to find a house near the ocean, but...my boat sinked, do you know any place where can I stay?" Kaho answered "Y-You can stay here at my mansion as long as you want" Eriol offered "You mean.....of course I'd love to stay here! thank you!" Kaho gladly accepted.  
======5 hours later....========  
"Wow! that was a long talk! uhhh...Kaho, would you want to go with me and ride the yacht?" Eriol asked "Umm...I still feel scared about what happened, sorry, but..." Kaho apologized "That's okay" Eriol said, then he left the room.  
  
===========At the yacht...==============  
Eriol was eating some snacks (a/n:don't ask me what he is eating, it's none of our business, well, maybe he's eating pocky or something like that) while looking at the ocean, when...  
there was something eriol saw "Huh? what's that? a tail of a fish???" Eriol said then the tail of the fish came closer, then, it jumped, it was a big fish. "I thought it was a mermaid.." Eriol said then he continued to eat.  
  
==========1 hour later...==============  
Eriol was fishing, he was very bored, when...  
  
  
  
"Wh-who's singing voice is that? there's no one here but me..." Eriol said surprisedly (The voice is coming from the cave!but..who?) he thought.  
Then he jumped out of his yacht to find out who is owning that singing voice.  
  
He reached the cave within 10 minutes, but he saw a girl..  
"E-excuse me....." Eriol has started when the girl looked back, the girl has pale skin, long and raven colored hair, and a pretty face, he was amazed at how the girl looked like, (a/n:umm...if you're wondering, he climbed up to the cave and, there was just little water there)he remembered something on the past....  
  
End of first chapter!!XD soooo....how was it? stupid?nice? or flammable? PLS. review!!!!!!!This is my first time to write an ExT fanfic, ummm...if there's already a fanfic like this, pls. tell me so I can change the story e-mail me @: tenshi_no_hime@yahoo.com ^_^ 


	2. thoughts

Little Tomoyo-bel  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own CCS, so don't s-u-e me! okay??? I don't even have a cent!   
  
" " = Speaking  
( ) = Thoughts  
* * = Expressions  
= someone's voice/an unknown char. is speaking  
(a/n: ) =Author's Notes  
  
yah yah, thanks for the reviews, of course this is an ExK err...ExT fanfic! R+R!  
well, sorry if chapter 1 was really bad looking, it's bec. me and my cousin we're joking around   
so I didn't see that I was writing some words wrong T_T umm.., I kinda made a little difference  
in this chapter, bec. of the long sentences I jotted the last time  
-_-;; also, this chapter's late coz my stomach's aching to death, I can't even sleep properly...  
==================  
Dedication:  
To God, my mom, my cousins....not! j/k! and to everyone who'se trying hard to read and review this ^_^;  
===============================  
  
He remembered someone from his past, but he didn't seem to have even talked to her, they stared at each other for a minute...  
"H-Have we met?" Eriol asked "I don't think so.." the girl answered   
"May I know your name?" he asked   
"Why do you need to?" she asked back   
"Well, so I can know you." Eriol said   
"Why do you need to know me?I even don't know you" she replied.   
Eriol was annoyed by that   
"Okay, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, I live on the mansion near here, I am 16 years old, now may I know who you are?" Eriol said   
"Your name's funny!" she giggled  
"Okay, okay, my name's Tomoyo, I live here in the ocean and I'm 16 years of age also" she answered   
"Finally...wait...you said you live here in the ocean, what do you mean?" Eriol asked   
"Well, that only means one thing, see ya later!" Tomoyo said   
"H-huh? w-wait!" Eriol tried to stop her but Tomoyo  
pushed him causing Eriol to lose balance and let Tomoyo out of sight.  
"Huh? where'd she go?" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
=======Minutes later...=============  
"Eriol waht happened to you?! you're all wet!" Nakuru surprisedly asked   
"W-well...a girl pushed me on the water that caused me to get wet, don't worry Nakuru, I won't get sick" Eriol said   
"Okay, why don't you change your clothes or you might get a cold" Nakuru said.   
Then Eriol left to change clothes.  
  
======An hour after...==============  
Knock!Knock! "Come in!" Kaho said. "Uhh..sorry to bother you Kaho, but master Eriol asks you if you can   
come to his room for a moment" Nakuru asked "Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a second" Kaho replied.  
Then Nakuru went away.  
  
=====In the room...================  
Knock!Knock! "Come in!" Eriol said. Kaho entered the room.  
"Kaho! please take a seat!" Eriol offered "Thank you" Kaho replied as she seated   
"So, why did you asked me to come here?" she asked   
"Ah! oh yeah, uhhh...I was thinking if you want a tour this weekend with me, is that alright?" he said  
"Of course! why not?I'd love to!" Kaho replied  
"Okay! then it's set!" Eriol announced.  
  
=====That night...================  
(I can't wait 'til the weekend! I want to know more about her...wait, why am I thinking about that?  
hmmm....I wonder where that Tomoyo really live, I think I saw her already on my past...she's mysterious,  
but I think Kaho's way more better than her..heh, I think I need to sleep now, it's already 12:00 a.m) Eriol thought  
Then he fell asleep.  
  
=====That morning...===============  
"Ohayo Eriol! ohayo Mizuki-san! ohayo!..Suppi!" Nakuru greeted.  
"Who are you calling Suppi?" Spinnel asked  
"But Suppi is kawaii!!" Nakuru answered  
Suppi:*sigh*  
"Okay everyone! let's eat now!" Kaho suggested  
"Hai!" the three responded.  
===============================  
(a/n:Uhhh..I didn't wrote 'Itadakimasu' since they're on England ._. eheheheh ^_^;;V)  
  
=====Somewhere under the water..(LOL).================  
(a/n:this is a conversation..)  
"Tomoyo! you know that it is forbidden to talk with humans!" a girl with black hair said  
"I know, I know, but he didn't saw that I'm a mermaid!" Tomoyo replied  
"But still! what if he saw you? he might put you on circus thing to make money!" the girl w/ black hair said back  
"It's all in the past now! I want to see the world! I want to walk like humans do! I want to see many great things!  
I also want to ride a thing they call a motorcycle! I don't want to stay like this forever Meiling! I want to be like Sakura!   
she became human to be with her " Tomoyo said  
"But it's because she has the magic shell! you can't be human wothout it!" Meiling said  
"Okay, so I need that, but why am I not allowed to see the sea witch?  
she can do a potion to make me human anyway!" Tomoyo said  
"Tomyo! didn't you know that the sea witch is evil? she'll ask something in return!" Meiling exclaimed  
"Fine! I'll just go to her and see what she wants!" Tomoyo snobbily said  
"Fine fine, do it if you want to! but I warned you!" Meiling said.  
  
======At the shore...===============  
Eriol:*sighs*  
"I wish today's the weekend I promised Kaho.." Eriol said to his self..  
"Promised what?" Tomoyo asked  
"Wha?!! what are you doing here?" Eriol asked  
"Umm...because I was bored?" Tomoyo replied  
"Hmph! you thought I already forgotten what you did to me the day I met you?" Eriol said angrily  
"Hmmmm....what did I do?" Tomoyo asked  
"You pushed me and I got wet all over!" Eriol said in a shouting voice  
"Really? you got wet?Ohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo teasingly laughed  
"Hmph! there's no good talking to a stranger!" Eriol said as he stood up  
"H-hey! where are you going?" Tomoyo asked  
"None of your business! I don't even know you" Eriol answered while walking away  
"........"  
  
=====================================================================  
End of chapter 2!!!!XD  
uhh....it's short isn't it? I can't concentrate on my work since I'm not feeling well(darn stomach ache!!)  
ummm....I hope you like the new look ^_^; if you wanna beta-read my fic, please do!  
e-mail:ice_tenshi@soulair.net thanks! ummm......please review!! also, if you have time..  
visit my blog! XD http://behj.dot.nu/ thanks!!! 


	3. short story...

Litlle Tomoyo-bel  
  
Disclaimers: as I said on the previous chapters:I don't own CCS!!!  
  
" " = Speaking  
( ) = Thoughts  
* * = Expressions  
= someone's voice/an unknown char. is speaking  
(a/n: ) =Author's Notes  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! this chapter contains OOC-ish  
oh yeah, I'm not going to follow the stroy of Little mermaid, this is   
a little different from that  
=========================  
Dedication:  
God, my mom, my cousins, and whoever is reading this and reviewing it after  
Thanks:  
God, my mom, and you who is reading this pathetic fanfic and will gonna review after  
=========================  
  
"Sheesshh! why is he on a bad mood? Oh well...." Tomoyo said  
Then she swim back...  
  
======While walking..===========  
*sigh*   
(I can't wait for the weekend!) Eriol thought  
greeted by someone  
"Who are....YOU???!!!!" Eriol surprisedly exclaimed  
"Heehee! hello there! I'm Tomoyo!" the girl said  
"Wh...but you said you live in the sea now you're wearing a   
fairie costume!" Eriol said  
"Fairie costume? oh yeah, I'm a fairy! I live in this tree!" the girl answered  
"What?!" Eriol confusedly replied  
"Okay Eriol, so, you love Kaho right?" the girl asked  
"H-how did you know my name?what are you saying?!" Eriol asked  
"You're so funny! okay, I know you love Kaho, but..did you forgotten already?"the girl started  
"Forgotten what?" Eriol nervously asked  
"You're married to me!!" Tomoyo said  
"Whaaat????????!!!!!!!!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
=======On the woods...==============  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Eriol shouted  
"I-it was all a dream?...I thought it was real..." Eriol said  
"I fell asleep....I think I still feel sleepy.." Eriol mumbled  
Then he walked away.  
  
======Under the sea(or ocean)....===========  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted  
"I-it was all a....dream?...I thought it was real!" Tomoyo said  
"Oh my! I fell asleep! but..I still feel sleepy.." Tomoyo mumbled  
Then she swam away(a/n:is it swam or swim away?)  
  
=========Few days after.....=================  
At Eriol's room...  
(Yes! this is the day where me and Kaho is going out!!!) he thought  
(I better get ready today! I don't want this day to be ruined!) Eriol thought again  
  
=====Under the ocean(again).....==============  
"Wake up Tomoyo! this is the day where you're going to have a concert!" Meiling said  
"But...it's too early..." Tomoyo mumbled  
"But you have to get ready! even if the concert's at the afternoon" Meiling added  
"Okay okay..." Tomoyo agreed and she woke up  
  
========Hours after......==============  
"I'm beginning to enjoy this tour Eriol!" Kaho said giggling  
"Let's go boating at the river now!" Eriol suggested  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Kaho answered  
"Okay! umm..mister driver, could you take us to the Sakura river?" Eriol asked  
"Yes sir!" the driver said  
(a/n:okay, there's no such place as Sakura river I just made that up, if there's a place like that, kindly tell me)  
Then the limousine left to got to the said river.  
  
=========Minutes later...===============  
"We're here already Kaho! we'll just rent a boat!" Eriol said  
"Oh my! this place is amazing!" Kaho amazingly said.  
  
=====After they got a boat...==============  
(a/n:The boat they got has a machine, so they don't need the big spoon-like thingy)  
"This place is so marvelous!" Kaho said  
"I know,...they said that this place is magical.." Eriol started to say  
"Can you tell me?" Kaho asked  
"Okay, they say that millions of years ago, a man was alone boating here,  
when he heard a beautiful singing voice, they said it was a mermaid, but they don't know what it  
really is, then the mermaid appeared, and the two fell in love, and the mermaid became human  
and the two got married, so they say that whenever there's a beautiful voice singing here, it's a  
mermaid" Eriol told  
"I wish I can see a mermaid! that would be so exciting!" Kaho said  
When....  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
Yoru no sora ni matataku......tooi kin no hoshi   
yuube yume de miageta......kotori to onaji iro....  
  
Nemurenu yoru ni.....hitori utau uta   
Wataru kaze to issho ni....omoi wo nosete tobu yo.....  
++++++++++++++++++  
"Someone's singing! maybe it's a mermaid!" Kaho excitedly said  
(I think I already heard that song...and that voice....) Eriol thought  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku.....tooi gin no tsuki   
Yuube yume de saite 'ta.....nobara to onaji iro   
++++++++++++++++++  
(a/n:it's Yoru No Uta sung by Tomoyo! ^_^)  
"That song is very beautiful!" Kaho added  
"Y-yeah..." Eriol agreed  
"Shall we go to dinner now?" Eriol asked  
"Sure!" Kaho replied  
Then Eriol started the machine and went off..blahblah..  
  
=======Under the ocean/sea/river/lake/etc......============  
"You're concert is very perfect Tomoyo!" a group of girls praised  
"N-no it's not like that.." Tomoyo said  
"Tomoyo! can you give me an autograph!?" a girl asked  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said as the girl handed a pen.  
  
  
End of chapter 3! okay okay...I tried to finish chap. 3 even if I still got writer's block, and laziness...  
Please review!!! ^____^ I know this chapter is again.................short............but what can you do? it's my life anyways  
uhmmm.....please review!  
e-mail me @: ice_tenshi@soulair.net ^________^ 


End file.
